Crossover comics
Various comic stories have included crossover events between the various titles published. In most cases, the stories were alike crossover episodes, in which a main character from one series features in the other. Some times, though, stories were shared between both titles, alike crossover novels, or even exceptionally crossing over to outside the Buffyverse. Past Lives A vampire hunter, Alexa Landry, has been spreading the word to demos she fought that Angel sent her. This leaves Angel with a horde of demons tracking him for revenge, while others try to find refuge in Sunnydale. As the Scooby Gang learn this, they join forces with Angel Investigations in Los Angeles. The four issue story arc was alternated between issues from both Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic and Angel main series. *''Past Lives, Part One'' *''Past Lives, Part Two'' *''Past Lives, Part Three'' *''Past Lives, Part Four'' City of Despair Buffy is in Sunnydale and Angel has recently arrived in Los Angeles, but their astral essences are captured and forced to fight gladiatorial battles in the City of Despair. This is the first comic issue with the shared title of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel comic series. *''City of Despair'' Note from the Underground Angel and Faith join forces in search for Buffy and the Scoobies in the lost city of Sunnydale. *''Note from the Underground, Part One'' *''Note from the Underground, Part Two'' *''Note from the Underground, Part Three'' *''Note from the Underground, Part Four'' Reborn The miniseries Fallen Angel: Reborn is the only instance so far in which a Buffyverse character is included in a publication from another universe. On a mission to reclaim three objects of power which she hopes will restore her former glory, Illyria must also dispatch of another "fallen" godling, namely Liandra, protector of Bete Noire. *''Reborn, Part One'' *''Reborn, Part Two'' *''Reborn, Part Three'' *''Reborn, Part Four'' Time of Your Life In Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, Buffy is time travels into the 23rd century, when she meets the character Melaka Fray and the Haddyn universe from the Fray series. *''Time of Your Life, Part One'' *''Time of Your Life, Part Two'' *''Time of Your Life, Part Three'' *''Time of Your Life, Part Four'' Stranger Things Willow features on Spike series, magically assisting him in Las Vegas. *''Bedknobs and Boomsticks'' *''Something Borrowed'' *''Give and Take'' *''Stranger Things'' Family Reunion After leaving Buffy and San Francisco in Slayer, Interrupted, Willow features on Angel & Faith series. She stays behind in their dimensional travels to continue searching for magic in Willow: Wonderland. *''Women of a Certain Age'' *''Family Reunion, Part Two'' *''Family Reunion, Part Three'' *''Family Reunion, Part Four'' Spike and Faith Spike leaves Buffy and San Francisco in Apart (of Me), Part Three to live his own adventure in Spike: A Dark Place. In the miniseries, he deals with Angel & Faith's Big Bads Pearl and Nash, and eventually receives a phone call from Angel, also seem from London's side, where Spike arrives in the same night. He helps Angel and Faith against Eyghon and deals with Angel's catatonic state. Faith then receives a call from Willow about Dawn fading away, so Spike returns to San Francisco, where he stays with the Scooby Gang until the very end of the series. *''A Dark Place, Part Five'' *''Death and Consequences, Part Three'' *''Death and Consequences, Part Four'' *''Spike and Faith'' *''What You Want, Not What You Need, Part One'' Old Demons The story arc of Archaeus involved the both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel & Faith Season Ten series, which involved an appearance from Angel in Buffy. *''Old Habits'' *''Relationship Status: Complicated, Part Two'' *''Fight or Flight'' *''Old Demons, Part One'' *''Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part One'' *''Old Demons, Part Two'' *''Old Demons, Part Three'' *''A Tale of Two Families, Part One'' The Reckoning In the Buffyverse series finale Buffy Season Twelve, Angel, Fred, and Illyria from Angel, as well as Melaka, Erin, and Gates from Fray, team up with the Scooby Gang to deal with the Reckoning against Big Bads Harth Fray and Wolfram & Hart. *''One Year Later'' *''Future Shock'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Finale'' Welcome Back to the Hellmouth A scene is shared between the revamp series Buffy the Vampire Slayer issue #4 and Angel issue #0. While Drusilla approaches Xander to bite him, Angel watches the incident from afar. A short story, sharing both titles, then has Angel and Buffy visiting Anyanka's magic shop, looking for the same artifact within minutes. *''Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Four'' *''Prologue'' *"Frenemies" Hellmouth Hellmouth is the first crossover miniseries of the Buffyverse, sharing both titles of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel 2019 series, when the title characters meet each other for the first time. The crossover event involved both main series as well. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #8 *''Angel'' #5 *''Hellmouth, Part One'' *''Angel'' #6 *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #9 *''Hellmouth, Part Two'' *''Angel'' #7 *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #10 *''Hellmouth, Part Three'' *''Angel'' #8 *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #11 *''Hellmouth, Part Four'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #12 *''Hellmouth, Part Five'' Category:Comics